1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process cartridge which can be mounted on an image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic copying machine, electrophotographic laser beam printer and the like, and an image forming apparatus using such process cartridge.
2. Related Background Art
A process cartridge including a rotary member having an image bearing surface on which a latent image is formed, and a rotatable developing roller for carrying developer thereon and for supplying the developer to the image bearing surface has already been known. In such conventional process cartridge, in order to correctly maintain the relative positional relation between the image bearing surface and the developing roller, a developing unit having the abovementioned developing roller and a container containing the developer to be supplied to the developing roller was movably arranged in a casing of the cartridge and the whole unit was biased toward the image bearing surface. However, with this conventional arrangement, there arose drawbacks that the cartridge was wholly large-sized, the construction thereof was complicated and/or an area or space for containing the developer was relatively small.